1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable table for holding and supporting laptop computers, projectors, and associated components and, more particularly, to an improved portable, compact computer stand that is adapted to incorporate article holders for organizing additional accessories, such as cell phones, beverage containers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable laptop and projector stands have been commercially available and have become a “must have” for the business traveler. Sold under the trade name TABLETOTE™, such devices have been widely accepted and successful as a convenient and useful tool for professionals, students, speakers or anyone “on the go” needing a mobile, compact, lightweight, sturdy and adjustable work surface. Through thousands of hours of use and tens of thousands of TABLETOTE™ products sold, the commercial embodiment of the devices (described and protected by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,311,944 and 6,637,350 herein incorporated by reference as if fully rewritten), have been found to be function effectively and efficiently for fast and easy setups. In such devices, the bottom cover of the work surface slides off, exposing the collapsed legs which are neatly stored in its underbelly. The bottom cover then slides onto the top of the table to create a work surface expandable to up to 22 inches long by a 10.5 inch fixed width, enough to accommodate a laptop and a mouse pad, or to support a portable projector, or simply to extend a work surface. Telescoping legs securely lock to the workstation platform, and telescope to from between 13 to 30 inches.
However, while successful in functioning as a versatile workstation that is lightweight and compact enough to easily fit into briefcases, laptop cases, or backpacks, through the successful use a number of improvements and features not obvious are now known that, if provided, would greatly increase the functionality and flexibility of such portable workstation platforms.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a portable, compact computer and projector stand having an adjustable height for supporting laptop computers, projectors, and associated components of the prior designs, but with improved adjustability and functionality.